


Definitely Not A Snake

by Raddd (RaddRebel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summoning, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddRebel/pseuds/Raddd
Summary: When Tobirama had not shown his face for a couple of days, Madara draws the short stick to check on him and make sure he is taken care of. What he finds the Senju doing, is not for the faint of heart.





	Definitely Not A Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaNite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/gifts).



It was a widely known fact, that when ninja things didn’t need to be done, and the village was quiet, that Tobirama was more than likely tucked away in his not so secret lab, cooking up something that would probably be labeled as forbidden once Hashirama discovered it. The white haired man was the father of too many Jutsu to count, and many more that no one would probably ever know about. After being missing for multiple days at a time, someone was usually sent to find the hermit, and this time Madara had drawn the short stick.

When the Uchiha clan head poked his head into his one time enemies “lair” as he liked to think of it, Tobirama had just finished biting his thumb and slamming his bleeding hand down onto an expanse of floor that had obviously been cleared away for a purpose. The Senju’s red eyes popped up to meet Madara’s just as the creature he had summoned finished materializing from a puff of smoke in front of them.

Both men blinked through the smoke, and Tobirama wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell of something burnt on the air. His eyes narrowed at Madara and he considered flicking a kunai in his direction, where he stood blocking the door to his lab. 

“Haven’t I told you to knock any time you come here? You never know what sort of classified thing I could be working on. And what if I was indecent at this moment.” He thought about flinging other examples at the other man for why he should just finally start knocking, but he was becoming a bit distracted with what was peeking its way out of the smoke. Madara rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame he stood in, relaxing a bit.

“I did knock. You were just too focused to hear me. And I am not known for my patience.” He watched as the light twinkled in Tobirama’s eyes, and started to become a little more curious as to what his rival was working on. He could see a summoning scroll under the other man’s hand that had appeared as his hand made contact with the floor, and the ink that spidered out into the cloud of smoke that still hid what had been summoned.

“What exactly have you summoned, Senju? I see...scales?” Something was glistening in the cloud of smoke that was taking its sweet time dissipating. After a few minutes of watching, Madara began to believe that the smoke wasn’t going away, because something might have been creating more of it. A grin appeared on Tobirama’s face, and he beckoned Madara closer.

“I always wanted a pet.” The Senju uttered, grinning a bit too much on the wild side for Madara to be comfortable. The Uchiha stepped forward carefully, skirting around the smoke screen and standing a foot behind Tobirama. His eyes widened as he got a clear view of what the white haired man was looking at, and then quickly looked down at the scroll under his hand, that declared exactly what the summons was.

“.....You do realize you can’t keep this thing, right?” Madara licked his lips and watched as more smoke curled out of the nostrils of the young beast sitting on the center of the summoning ink. It’s cobalt scales had a silver sheen over them, and when it’s eyes flicked open, they were slit like a snakes. But this was not a snake. 

“Why not? It’s cute.” Tobirama smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Madara. He let a hint of teeth show, and the Uchiha shivered at the look in his eyes. This was not going to end well.

“...It’s a dragon.” The smoke had finally cleared enough to reveal what was clearly an adolescent dragon, curled up in the floor. It’s eyes were opened, but looking wearily at the two shinobi in front of it. The creature lifted its head, and bored holes into Tobirama. The white haired man stiffened a bit and then flailed his free hand in excitement.

“She’s talking to me in my head! This is better than I could have imagined!” Madara looked from the dragon to the man kneeling in front of him and blinked a few times. He reached his hand out to squeeze Tobirama’s shoulder gently.

“How long has it been since you slept, Tob?” He asked, genuinely curious and also slightly fearful that the other man was beginning to hallucinate. This would not be the first time, and it would most likely not be the last. Tobirama couldn’t pull his eyes away from the dragon as she apparently “spoke” into his mind. He shrugged his shoulder a bit where Madara was touching him, to show that he hadn’t really been keeping track of days.

“I’m not sure, but how exactly is that relevant right now? She just told me not to call her a pet! Oh my, I think I offended her. Oops.” He seemed to be concentrating really hard on the little beast, and Madara bit his lip, slightly worried, but also wondering if Tobirama was truly communicating with...her? 

“She said as long as I don’t refer to her as a pet, and you stop calling her a beast in your head, I can sign the contract!” Tobirama broke his trance of staring at the dragon in front of him and looked back up at Madara excitedly. He swatted Madara’s hand away, and then bit his other thumb, readying himself to sign the summoning scroll, that had a very small list of names on it already.

“Stop being an ass, and refer to her as Lady Avnonyn, The Youngling.” Madara stared down at his counterpart, his mouth dropping open. He waited a few beats for Tobirama to drop his serious attitude, but it never happened. He found himself nodding his head, and looking up at the dragon in front of him. Tobirama’s hand was poised to sign his name, but before he did, the dragon huffed out a small plume of fire, clearly not pleased.

“She says you have to greet her properly, by her name and title before I can sign. Madara, if you had just left me be for a while longer, I would already have a dragon.” He sounded frustrated and was shaking his head in disappointment. “Hurry up, you unbeliever.” He added, elbowing the Uchiha in the thigh, in a not so gentle manner. Madara knew that he was gaping like a fish again, but he pulled himself together, not wanting to piss of the genius before him, or his almost dragon.

“Uh… I’m sorry for my rudeness… Lady Avnonyn, The Youngling. Please forgive me and accept my f-friend into your summoning contract.” He bowed quickly and looked at the adolescent dragon in front of him, watching as she slowly lowered her head, seeming to be satisfied. He watched as Tobirama signed his name in quick swatches of his own blood, and then sealed it with all five of his bloody fingerprints. There was a shiver of magic in the air, which wasn’t a usual feeling that came with summoning contracts. But a dragon wasn’t a usual summons. Madara got the feeling that Tobirama may actually belong to the dragon now, more than she belonged to him. The dragon inclined her head to both of them, before disappearing with a pop, and an even bigger smoke cloud than she had entered with.

“...I just entered a summoning contract with a dragon! And she tilted her head at me, then left without burning my face off!” Tobirama jumped up and twirled around to face Madara, shoving the rolled up summoning scroll into his belt pouch and then throwing his arms around the Uchiha’s shoulders. It was at that point that Madara knew that Tobirama really needed food, water and to sleep for the next five days. But he also knew that he was experiencing a little bit of heaven, being in the arms of the hermit he was charged to check on.

“Yes, I saw that. Now let’s get you something to eat, and into bed, before your brother finds out you have a dragon. And that I did nothing to stop you.” 

It was pretty hard to hide a dragon, what with how big they grew, and the smoke and fire they regularly produced. Hashirama found out pretty quickly, and Tobirama was nothing but smug about the entire situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading up on different prompts that I think I can write characters around and found this one about keeping a dragon as a pet. I really enjoyed writing this, even if it kind of got away from me and became more supernatural than just ninja world. I hope you could also feel a subtle undertone of a pre relationship between Madara and Tobirama. I also wrote this as kind of a gift for AlexiaNite, she has encouraged me to write, and she loves this pairing. Comments are welcomed and loved <3


End file.
